rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Craftsmanship
EXP Award Roleplay Delta was strolling down Shade's courtyard counting a large wad of money, presumably from items she had stolen and sold. The woman had a huge smile on her face and was feeling rather good about life. "Damn it's a beautiful day, I wonder what Amaranth is up to" She smirked, more interested in the young man than anything else. Auric was relaxing on a bench in Shade's main courtyard, polishing one half of the Radiance. He was adjusting to life at Shade nicely so far. He was glad he had Sable to keep him company. It was hard making friends in such a new place, especially for people as antisocial as the two of them. As he sat, he noticed a girl walking by out the corner of his eye. From the brief glance he got, he could see something was off about her, but he couldn't tell what. So he decided to disregard it and give her a friendly "Hiya!" and a small wave as she went by, before returning to his work. Delta stopped at the sound of someone's voice, her large foot claws tapping on the ground "Hello" She smirked. "And who might you be?" She asked as she approached, her height now more apparent as she was clearly taller than Auric. "That looks like an impressive piece of equipment." She said, slowly running her fingers through the feathers on her forearms. Auric looked up as he saw and heard the girl approach, then stumbled over his words when he got a good look at her. "Uh-dj-bh-hello!" he said, barely managing to regain anything resembling eloquence as he tried to get over the shock of this girl's appearance. She looked like something out of some sci-fi novel! Like some scientist had tried to fuse a girl with some prehistoric thing! He then registered what she'd said. The Radiance. She was talking about the Radiance! Now THAT he could do! He decided to focus on that instead of her appearance. "Why thank you!" he said. "I'd think it's impressive. I made it, after all. It's dangerous too." Noticing the bills in her hands, he added, "Not for sale, but if you want a weapon then I'm your man. I'll help you design one and make it custom. For a price, of course." Delta crossed her arms and noted the young man's reaction. "Yeah I know, the claws are a bit odd, but it's nothing I'm not used too" She smirked "No, I'm not looking to buy your weapon, just admiring top notch craftsmanship is all" Although, she would be lting if she didn't think that this weapon couldn't fetch a good price. "Well, I'm glad you like it," Auric replied. He was always happy when people admired his work; it meant a lot to him to hear things like that. "It's actually one half of a set," he said as he took the matching curved cylinder from his left hip. "I'm not lying when I say I've never seen anything like them in my life. I think I've come up with something unique here. Wanna see what they do?" "Sure" She smirked She thought. "Oh believe me, I do," Auric said. "If you're ever interested, just let me know." Auric didn't like the way this girl was eyeing his weapons, but didn't say anything yet. He didn't want to make any premature judgments. Besides, if she tried anything, he always had his Semblance to fall back on. "I'll keep that in mind" She said as she debated on weather or not she should steal the boys weapons. However, an even better thought popped into her head. "Tell me, how difficult is it getting parts?" She asked, casting her line to see if he'd bite. "Depends on which ones," Auric replied, not suspecting anything. "The crystals are actually custom-made, as are the components used to manufacture them. The hilts are made from high-grade alloy, the internal circuitry I made with some decent electronic components that you can find at pretty much any radio store, well, except for one little thing I had to call an Atlesian friend about. So, as I said, varies." "Interesting" Her claws lightly tapped against the ground. "Sorry if I'm boring you with the details," Auric said as he deactivated his weapons and holstered the one in his left hand. "It's kinda my thing." "Oh no it's fine" She smiled "By the way, have you seen a heterchromatic guy around?" She asked Now this was weird. Who could she be referring to? "I'm afraid not," Auric replied, somewhat confused. "If I find someone like that, I'll let him know you're looking for him." She sighed "Oh well" She shurgged with a smile. However, a distance away, Amaranth had spotted Delta and was hiding behind a shed, waiting for her to go away. "Damn it.....Why is she here..." He snarked to himself. Auric could've sworn he saw someone move in the corner of his eye, but dismissed it. He shrugged and said, "Sorry. Hope you find who you're looking for." Amaranth slowly began to make his way back to the main building as a hand of ice grabs him and drags him into view "What black sorcery is this!" He snarks "There you are are" Delta smiled "Just the man I was looking for" Oh, THAT'S who she meant! Auric remembered that guy! What was his name again? Amaranth? Yeah, that must've been it. But for now he was just confused! "Ummm, WHAT." He said. "What do you want?" Amaranth asked "You" Delta smirked as Amaranth noticed Auric "Hey dude. How are you doing" The young man said in an attempt to change the subject. "Not much," Auric replied. "Just showing off my lovely toys," he added as he held up with one half of the Radiance. In some ways, Auric sympathized with Amaranth. This girl's behavior kinda reminded him of Sable. But Sable was more...well, not quite subtle. Discreet, maybe? Yeah, that was it. "Well that's good" Amaranth flipped up, an impressive feet for someone of his size. Delta snaked her arms around his neck. "They're very impressive... By the way handsome I haven't seen your weapon" She smirked Auric snickered a little. He was tempted to ask which weapon she was referring to, but decided against it; he had a feeling it'd be more trouble than it was worth. "Glad you can appreciate the work that went into them," he said to her. Amaranth sighed as he unholstered a large, impressive shot gun "This is Slipher, and auto-shotgun that fires Dragon's Breath rounds filled with dust" The weapon looked heavy and it was obvious it could do serious damage "It can also turn into a sword or shield" He added. Delta was rather impressed, then again Amaranth was built like a wall so it would make sense that he'd have a weapon that would capitalize on this. Auric let out a low whistle. "Daaaaaaamn dude. Nice work," he said. He could tell good craftsmanship when he saw it, and this was a prime example. It was clear that a lot of time and effort had gone into the weapon. "How long did that take to make? Month or so? Something like that would certainly take me some time." "I had my dad to help me, though he mainly helped with it combining with my sisters weapon to make a huge fuck off cannon" Amaranth shrugged as he holstered the weapon "Yeah, it took about a month" Delta smirked "That is quite the weapon stud" "Now THAT is impressive," Auric remarked. "Sounds like a true feat of engineering. You'll have to show me sometime." Auric had never seen a weapons system like that before, but he'd wanted to make one for a while. Money had always been the main concern, unfortunately. No one wanted to buy one, and he never had enough to make it himself. "You might want to talk to my dad on that one, it was his idea really" Amaranth shrugged. "Well, I need to get going. Sad I couldn't spend more time with you handsome" Delta smirked to Amaranth before giving him a peck on the cheek "See you at the ball stud" And with that, the raptor made her leave "......Stupid sexy raptor...." Amaranth groaned. "See ya," Auric said as the girl left. He then turned to Amaranth and said, "I gotta get going too. See ya 'round mate." He had a feeling that Sable would be getting paranoid, and when she got like that, people tended to go missing...or worse. With that, Auric got up and headed toward the dorms, where he had a feeling she'd be. "Later bro" Amaranth shrugged "Well, guess I'll go see what dad is up too" he said as he headed in the direction of the main building Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1